End Comin' To Yami!
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: Bakura accidently kills Yami. Seriously! By accident! Oo The butler sees it! What will happen? Why did Joey get eaten? And what..WHAT will happen to seven year old Malik! bum Bum BBUUUMMM!


The End Comin' to...YAMI! O_O  
  
Diclamer: doesn't own it. Nope... NOOOTTTTTHHHIIINNNNGGG! O___O  
  
****Takes place in ancient Egypt, in Yami's bedroom...****  
  
Yami: Butler! I want shrimp, and more shrimp, GOT THAT??  
  
Butler: Um...skafgskljgfs! O_O  
  
Yami: (((O__O))) Ok, that's good...  
  
Butler: *Walks off* swaoiahfhjksaowasipsyha eoi7q3hkjyhgsb lg 867...5!  
  
Bakura: *Comes into room* Hhheeeyyy Yami! ^^ *accidently puts hands on pressure points on Yami's shoulders*  
  
Yami: O_O!! X___x *Falls to the floor, and..DIES!*  
  
Bakura: Um... Oops? O___O  
  
Joey: *Walks in* Hey, what the hell happened to Yami?!  
  
Bakura: O_O! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WATCHING THIS! Come on, Sparky, come here...  
  
Sparky: *Comes*  
  
Bakura: Now, eat Joey up...  
  
Sparky: *Eats Joey*  
  
Joey: X__x *Is eaten*  
  
Malik [At age 7, SO CUTE! O_O]: *Comes in* Hi! *bounces up and down* I want a button.  
  
Millions of Fan Girls: *Bring Malik, thousands of pictures of him, in buttons...* ^^ SO CUTE! But OH SO irritating..  
  
Malik: I want a kitty! ^^  
  
Bakura: Where the HELL are these people coming from? ARE THEY COMING FROM THE CLOSET? O_O Butler... -Spare no one  
  
Butler: T___T AHGGG! *Kills all of the Fan Girls but not Malik*  
  
Malik: *Runs away* KITTY ON A MOOSE! O__O  
  
Butler: *Starts to run after Malik* KITTY ON A MOOSE!  
  
Bakura: *Stops Butler* Let him go, even if he's cute, you shouldn't kill him, because... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM TOMORROW! In his sleep...  
  
Malik: *Over hears, and runs like hell* KITTY ON A MOOSE!!!  
  
Bakura: *Looks down at dead Yami, or sleeping Yami, IT'S A MYSTERY! DUNDUNDUN! O_O* So, what are we gonna to do with the body?  
  
Butler: Um...DOFHWAKDGH! O_O  
  
Bakura: Um...*shoves it under carpet* hope the maid doesn't come today!  
  
Butler: While you are doing that, I'm going to go and kill...Mar...Makil...Malik! O_O  
  
Bakura: NOOO! I'M GOING TO DO THAT! T__T  
  
*********Two hours later**********  
  
Bakura: How did you do with that?  
  
Butler: Well...I couldn't get him because he kept screaming "KITTY ON A MOOSE!" It was very irritating, so I had to leave...  
  
Bakura: Dundundundundundundundundun! Cut off the hair, and take off the clothes...  
  
Butler: *Looks around for Yami's dead body* Were's the body? SalfKHGKASJH....O_O  
  
Bakura: YOU HID IT UNDER THE RUG, YOU STUPID BAKA! (Agalopala...)  
  
Butler: Oh, that what the lump under the rug was...*Tries to cut off Yami's hair, but doesn't succeed*  
  
Bakura: Uh...I think we need a chainsaw for this...  
  
Butler: *Starts up chainsaw*  
  
Bakura: So how is it doing with that chainsaw, butler?  
  
Butler: We're getting quite a lot of sparks here! O_O  
  
Bakura: Oh, I can do it! Gimme that! *Cuts off hair*  
  
Hair: *Falls down, makes strange noise* AAAAGGGHHHHhhh... MMEEERRR...O_O  
  
Bakura & Butler: IT'S ALIVE! THE HAIR, IT'S CURSED!  
  
Hair: I am the evil one! I'm am the master! I am-  
  
Butler: *Picks up hair and places it on head*  
  
Hair: Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!  
  
Butler: *Takes off hair and throws it like a frisbee* THERE GOES THE FRISBEE!  
  
Bakura: Now, switch your clothes with his so no one recognizes him! O__O  
  
Butler: Ewww...I DON WANNA TOUCH THAT!  
  
Bakura: If you don't do this, I'll have to blame his death on you!  
  
Butler: Oh....alright..T__T *Puts on clothes* I kinda look nice in these...O_O *Makes strange noise* saaetiytjnvvdskgha...  
  
Bakura: What do you want to do with the dead...or sleeping body...very SCAREY sleeping dead body!  
  
Butler: *Puts it in a coffin*  
  
Bakura: NO! THEY'LL NOTICE! O_O  
  
Butler: Won't they notice that he's gone?  
  
Bakura: No...because they'll think that he's been in the bathroom really long or something...because...a pharaoh's always busy at SOMETHING! How should *I* know, I'M NOT A PHARAOH! I wanna be one... Waahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Butler: Then...you should "Mis-place him" and uh...I'LL BURRY THE BODY...somewhere! I'll bury it in a ...POT! I like pots! ^^ I'll burn the body so it's ashes...um...eitwohwoiwnmmvcd;esweui O_O  
  
Bakura: That's so crazy it just might-NOT WORK! I'll be Pharaoh, that's a good idea at least. And you can be...a butler!  
  
Butler: Oh Yippee Kiaeh...-___-  
  
Bakura: Fine then...you can be...my MAID!  
  
Butler: Hey, isn't that a girls job?  
  
Bakura: Ya...YOU ARE A GIRL! On the inside...O_O  
  
Butler: Hhheeeyyy, that's not nice, just because I wanted a pony when I was *5* and a Barbie doll when I was *10* doesn't mean that I'm a GIRL!  
  
Bakura: Woah...wait a minute, if you wanted those things, then you should be a maid! ^^  
  
Butler: Ya...I think A-HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! I don wanna be a maid, I want to be a CHIEF, or a BUTLER! ^^ Even if I am a butler. That doesn't make you...MAKE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME...*cries*  
  
Bakura: Okay, now go bury the body in the sand.  
  
Butler: But isn't sand kinda hot? Wouldn't the body...melt?  
  
Bakura: Fine then! DON'T bury it, just put his face...face down in the sand- where he cannot breath. So I can take over as PHARAOH! MWAHAHA! Whatever you do, DON'T PUT HIM FACE- UP. People will SCREAM and DIE if they see him!! O__O  
  
Butler: Ok. O_O  
  
Bakura: Okay, while you're doing that, I'll be Pharaoh, and I'm gonna be REAL cool about it. I'm gonna wear a pink skirt! ^^ And be a PRINCESS! ^_______^ And a lovely lady! Oh, those are the days...good times...good times...  
  
Butler: *Calling to people far away* Mary and Sam, SET UP THE CRAZY HOUSE! GET THOSE CRAZY PILLS TO! WE NEED THEM! O__O Right now...  
  
Bakura: Now go and bury face-down the..uh....um...the guy who isn't the Pharaoh anymore...O_O The guy who makes his hair...weird. And freaky sounds...you know? The sounds that make the cat...jump?  
  
Butler: Fine then. Whatever you do, DON'T SHOW THE QUEEN THE TAPE!  
  
Bakura: What tape?  
  
Butler: The one I tape recorded you killing the Pharaoh, and whatever you do, don't show it! O_O *Walks away*  
  
Bakura: *When Butler is gone, takes tape.* Way ahead of you...*Puts it in computer* Instead of him...*Makes changes to tape*  
  
Tape: *is changed* O_O  
  
Bakura: I'll replace me killing him, WITH THE BUTLER KILLING HIM! * Fixes tape WITH THE MAGIC OF PEANUT BUTTER, making it look like the butler killed Yami* There....*Hands it over to the queen*  
  
Queen: What the _HELL_ is this? Oh, it's a MOVIE! ^^  
  
Bakura: I gotta tell you something, I'm the Pharaoh.  
  
Queen: No you're not! No you're not! No you're not!  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry, but your husband, has died.  
  
Queen: Which one? O_O  
  
Bakura: The guy, with the pointy hair.  
  
Queen: Which one? They ALL have pointy hair...  
  
Bakura: The guy with the hair colors purple, black and orange. O_o  
  
Queen: Ooooh...OOOOH! THAT guy! Um...what was him name again? Was it...um...uh...was it... uh... Was it Bob or something? Something like that? Or FREDDY! I think it was Freddy!  
  
Bakura: Um...no. His name was...  
  
****Crickets Chirp****  
  
Bakura: Um...uh..*Reads something of a piece of paper* Scotland! That was what his name was.  
  
Queen: That's a weird name...Now...can we watch the movie? About this husband thing? I want to watch it now....OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! O__O  
  
Bakura: Ok. *Pops in movie*  
  
Movie: *Plays*  
  
Queen: OH MY GOD! THE BUTLER KILLED ONE OF MY HUSBANDS! O_O Or, at least he was my husband... or WAS he my husband? I don't really know...  
  
Butler: *Watches, behinds the curtains.* Cheap basterd...with his fancy computer.  
  
Bakura's Guards [he IS the pharaoh now]: *Get's butler, and shows him to the Queen*  
  
Queen: YOU KILLED THE GUY NAMED SCOTLAND! HE WAS NOT MY HUSBAND,HE WAS MY STEP HUSBAND! Because... the maid killed my other husband. The maid strangely had Bakura's body...but not his face... [AN: Looks like Bakura has done more murdering than we thought...]  
  
Bakura: Ok. Butler guy...you will not be killed, you will be a maid!  
  
Butler: OH YIPPEE KAIEH! ^^  
  
Bakura: You will NOT be called "Butler" you will be called "The Man Maid"  
  
Queen: Wait a minute, how can a boy be a maid? I'm confused...@.@  
  
Bakura: You're ALWAYS confused...  
  
Queen: That explains the Crocodiles on my foot, and the squirrels in my hair...O_O But I got a question, because I am smart. I PASSED MY GRADE ONE TEST...once... How can you be my REAL husband, IF YOU AREN'T MARRIED! That explains a lot... Then you aren't Pharaoh yet.  
  
Bakura: See, um...I have this button saying that I'm Pharaoh.  
  
Queen: Oh. What ever. So now, to this day, it will be called...um...uh...ohh...  
  
Bakura: *Whispers in Queen's ear*  
  
Queen: INDEPENDENCE DAY! Will now happen in...June!  
  
Bakura: NOT Independence Day. I SAID "We All Love Bakura Day"! T__T  
  
Queen: Well, sweetie, if I had a chose to name a day, I'd call it Independence Day, so it is! O_O  
  
Bakura: Aw crap, you can THINK now!  
  
Queen: YEP! I passed my 2 grade class. BUT IT TOOK ME THREE YEARS!  
  
Bakura: Uh-HUH...*Thinks "She it's the brightest bulb in the room..."* O_O What day will Independence day be on?  
  
Queen: Um...uh...ee...I KNOW! June... 36th!  
  
Bakura: T__T There IS no June 36th!  
  
Queen: I CAN MAKE IT SO! I'm the queen! O_O  
  
Guards: We live in a screwy kingdom...I think we should move...O_o;;  
  
Other guards: Uh-huh...ya...  
  
~*~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~*~  
  
KK: Ok, this was a WEIRD story...O___O  
  
Creator: Jenna (Sister)  
  
Writer: KK  
  
Edited by: KK ^^  
  
Jenna: EHEHEHE! My FIRST story! ^______^  
  
KK: -___-;;; *Pushes Jenna away*  
  
Jenna: It's true... IT'S TRUE! O__O REVIEW OR YOU SUCK!  
  
KK: *Whaps Jenna* That's not nice! T__T  
  
Jenna: @__@  
  
KK: -___-;; What she MEANS to say is that...  
  
REVIEW OR YOU WILL _BURN_ IN _HELL_! Whoops, did I say that out loud? O_O  
  
You can give me ideas to, ^^ Cause, I'm kinda running out of ideas...O.O 


End file.
